


Comforting Kisses

by fandomsandanythingelse



Series: Kissing Prompts [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: Comforting Kisses: B walks into find A sitting on the bed, shoulders shaking, cheeks wet. A looks up, face looking stricken for a moment. B is shocked, and quietly says A’s name. At this, A breaks, face crumpling, and only barely has time to reach both hands out for B before B is there, kneeling at A’s feet. B takes A’s hands first, kissing their knuckles and palms. Then B reaches up to hold A’s face, pressing soft kisses around their cheeks, their lips, murmuring “it’s okay” and “you’re alright” and “I’m here” in between.





	Comforting Kisses

Roman was exhausted. It had been a long day of going over lines, rewriting, rehearsing. And they hadn’t even begun filming yet! He had no idea how he’d get through it all, especially not with Logan being as insufferable as he was.

Roman opened his bedroom door to see Patton on the bed. The normally happy side looked up at Roman, who was shocked to see tears trailing down Patton’s face. Patton smiled a little at Roman, wiping at his tears a little.

“Patton?” Roman’s voice was quiet. Patton’s thin facade broke, his shoulders shaking with each sob. Roman was by his side in an instant, kneeling in front of his boyfriend, taking his hands, pressing gentle kisses to his palms.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. I’m here now. You’re going to be okay,” Roman said reassuringly, moving to sit next to Patton on the bed and cup his face in his hands. He began gently kissing Patton’s face, continuing to give reassurances. It’s okay, everything will be alright, I’m here, don’t worry, I love you.

It didn’t matter what was wrong right now. He knew that Patton would tell him when he was ready. Right now, Patton just needed reassurance and comfort, and Roman was willing to give it to him.


End file.
